When Adam and Eve swop Places
by alivenkickin934
Summary: Hermione and Harry are at Ron's house for the Christmas Eve party this year. Hermione had invited along one of her other friends to join them for the evening. However, her appearance at the party kinda turned everything topsy turvy.


**Chapter 1 **

"Where is your friend?" Ron asked impatiently. It was Christmas Eve, and he did want to miss the celebration going on in the house. Harry and Hermione had come along for this year's Christmas. Hermione invited another of her friends along; whom she insists was going to be a lot of fun.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have to come out here and wait for her! If you want to go in, go ahead! Spare me all the whining." Hermione, irritated after waiting for so long, took the chance to vent her anger on Ron.

"But I can't let you wait out here yourself…mom will KILL me. You saw how she talked just now, _Ronny-kins, go on, I think our little guest needs some manly-protection out there in the dark. _Have anyone told her you scored 40 more than me for Dark Arts? If there's any protection needed out here, it's me –"

"She's here!"

A little red sports car was driving towards them at full speed, the blinding lights made Hermione wince. The car screeched to a stop in front of Hermione and a lean figure appeared from the car. Hermione frowned as a feeling of unease flooded her. Something was definitely wrong. Very wrong.

"HERMIONE! Gosh, you'll never know how much I missed you! It's so great we're gonna spend the rest of the holidays together!"

Hermione choked as her friend gave her a huge hug. She looked up at her friend whose eyes were full of mischief.

_This is no good. I know that look. It means something bad's going to happen. _Hermione thought to herself.

She tried not to let her jaw drop as she realised how suave her friend looked. _I KNEW IT. Something WAS wrong. I knew it I knew it I knew it. _

Hermione stared at her friend in disbelief. When she finally managed to squeeze out a few words, her friend was already heading towards Ron. "What happened to….—"

"So you must be Ron eh? I love your hair! It's so hot. And your freckles are so cute! Nice to meet you!" Hermione's friend extended her hand to be shook.

"Let's go in, it's getting really cold out here." Ron said unfortunately as he headed towards the door.

Hermione pulled her friend back and gave her a very stern look.

"What's all this about? What's wrong with you Jessica? What's freaking wrong with you?" Hermione tried her best to lower down her voice.

* * *

Inside the house, a huge party was going on. Music blasted from the ancient jukebox and most people were dancing. There was a temporary bar set up at one side of the room and Fred and George were churning out some weird concoctions behind the bar. Harry sat there alone, looking at the twins in amusement.

Ron slid down into the seat beside him, "They're not bad. I hope they don't put something gross into those glasses." He commented.

Harry grinned as the twins caused an explosion and were totally drenched in pink syrup.

"Where's Hermione and her friend?" Harry asked.

* * *

"But why did you turn yourself into..." Hermione screamed. Immediately, Jessica's hand flew towards Hermione's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You better give me a proper explanation for this, Jessica" Hermione said, looking at her friend with a mixture of feelings.

"Don't you think it's cool?" Jessica asked.

"Cool, Jess? You gotta be kidding? You turned yourself into a guy! You think that is cool?"

"Yeah! See? Flat." Jessica pointed at her chest.

Hermione slapped her hand away. "Don't be disgusting. You haven't answered me."

Jessica took out a bottle of pink and blue coloured fluid, separated by a thin layer of glass in the middle of the bottle. "This is my Christmas gift from mom and dad, it's amazing. Drinking the pink fluid can turn me into a girl and the blue one will turn me into a guy. The effect of the drink will last for eight hours, amazing isn't it? I'm rather cute huh? Didn't know your friend could be so cute as a guy eh? Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Don't be crazy, you better turn yourself back…………"

"Let's go in! I don't want to miss out on all the fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Jessica pulled Hermione into the house before she could say any further.

* * *

"They're here." Ron said as he saw Hermione walking towards them with her friend.

"Hi guys. This is Jess" Jessica cut off Hermione's words before she gave away the fact that

she was a girl.

"Hi I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." Jessica extended her hand to Harry as she did her self introduction.

"Hi." Harry shook her hand before turning to Hermione with a confused look, "I thought you said you were bringing along one of your girl friends?"

"I..." Not knowing what to say, Hermione gave Jessica a nudge on the arm.

"Qh oh...well, you see...my sister _was_ going to come along but she decided not to. The female species, if you have not already noticed, are very fickle-minded, so I came alone instead." Jessica explained.

"What? You are not getting away with this, Jack. Girls are not fickle-minded for goodness sake." Hermione gave Jessica a punch on the chest.

"Hey hey, cool down girl, I won't want my baby to get hurt from that punch, are you alright?" With that, Jessica reached for Hermione's hand and examined it carefully.

"Cut the joke!" Hermione giggled.

"Are the two of you…close?" Ron asked, looking at Jack more closely.

"Yeah, VERY close." Jessica emphasized as she slid her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione laughed, "Give me a break."

Ron watched the two of them unhappily as they sat down together to get a drink.

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

"Why should I?" He asked innocently as he gulped down his drink.

"Yuck, What is this?" Ron questioned after he spat out all that he had drunk instantly.

"Crocodile tears with squid juice and octopus tentacles! Our very own concoction! Like it?" Fred asked.

* * *

"Now, we don't have a lot of rooms in this small cottage of ours. Let's see… Where shall you sleep Jack?" Mrs Weasley asked as she led the way upstairs.

"Anything's fine with me Mrs Weasley, I can sleep with Hermione!"

Mrs Weasley stopped in her tracks when she heard that and tried her best to keep her cool. "But you have to understand, Jack, that you are a boy, and a boy, a teenage boy, cannot sleep with a girl, whether it is in the same room or on the same bed."

"Oh yeah, I'm a boy." Jessica muttered to herself.

"There're only 2 spare rooms here…Harry can sleep with Jack and Hermione dear, you can take the other room all for yourself. Breakfast will be served at 8, sleep early! Goodnight" Mrs Weasley informed as she headed back towards the kitchen.

Hermione dragged Jessica aside and asked her with a solemn expression on her face, "Jessica, you sure you don't want to come share the room with me instead? I mean, there're 2 beds there…and…you can't possibly sleep with a guy! I mean, yes I totally trust Harry but, it's just, logically wrong!"

"Relax Hermione! He thinks I'm a guy, so it's logically wrong if I were to sleep with you. You just go sleep in your room while I'll sleep in mine alright? Goodnight, see ya tomorrow morning!" Jessica said as she pushed Hermione into her room.

"What did Hermione say?" Harry asked curiously as Jessica entered the room that had two beds and one washroom. It was very cosy and comfortable.

"Nah, she just wanted me to sleep with her instead." Jessica said with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Sleep with her?" Harry repeated after Jessica.

"Oh. Ah. No. no. what was I saying. Well, she wanted me to…to… help check whether there were any rats or spiders in her room…er…yeah. Yeah, that's what she said. LET'S sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow morning. Oh look, it's already past midnight. We should sleep now, goodnight!" Jessica decided to end this conversation as she figured nothing she said would ever go right. Hermione was right. This was getting a bit crazy.

* * *

hey guys...please comment? D Those who have read my previous story, comment for this one too please? D Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews! D sorry for the confusing of the names previously, i've already changed them


End file.
